The Longest Day
The Longest Day is the 20th episode of Season 3 of Dawson's Creek. Synopsis IF YOU COULD SEE WHAT I SEE – In a story that replays the same day's activities from three different perspectives, Joey (Katie Holmes) and Pacey (Joshua Jackson) vacillate on the ways to tell Dawson (James Van Der Beek) about their feelings for each other. But when the truth does come out, Dawson's reaction is the one they hoped they wouldn't get. Meanwhile, Andie (Meredith Monroe), who thought she was over Pacey enough to date, accepts a date with Capeside visitor Will (guest star Rodney Scott, "Young Americans" airing this summer on The WB), but their first date is ruined when she also learns about Joey and Pacey. Starring :James Van Der Beek as Dawson Leery :Katie Holmes as Joey Potter :Michelle Williams as Jen Lindley :Joshua Jackson as Pacey Witter :Kerr Smith as Jack McPhee :Meredith Monroe as Andie McPhee :John Wesley Shipp as Mitch Leery :Mary Beth Peil as Evelyn Ryan Special Guest Stars :Dylan Neal as Doug Witter :Michael Pitt as Henry Parker :Rodney Scott as Will Krudski :Jonathan Lipnicki as Buzz Thompson Quotes Trivia * Jack only appears in the scene at the christening of the True Love * Pacey cries after Dawson leaves and Joey follows, left behind to tell Andie the truth * The episode is divided intro 4 acts; each act dedicated to a different character's/characters' viewpoints. Jen and Andie briefly, respectively share the focus of their stories, before shifting to feature all the characters (except Will and Jack). Jen, however, features greatly in the other characters' viewpoints of the first 3 acts. ** Act 1 shows Pacey's perspective. At the end of Act 1, Pacey tells Dawson 'there's an us here, now' and the screen fades to black. ** Act 2 features Joey's perspective. At the end of Act 2, the above occurs and Dawson says 'you didn't tell me' to which Joey responds 'you know, don't you'. ** Act 3 features Dawson's perspective. At the end of Act 3, we see Dawson's reaction and him telling the non-plussed Andie and Will, who stop by after their date to return the boat Will borrowed from Dawson. ** Act 4 concludes the episode and fills the audience in on Will & Andie's date, as well as Henry & Jen's fight; the narrative then features everyone. PRODUCTION * Season 3 showrunner Greg Berlanti describes the vision for Season 3 and the Joey/Pacey relationship in an October 2015 interview: ::“I would get Pacey with Joey and have a King Arthur–esque story — Dawson being King Arthur — exploring what happens when Lancelot and Guinevere fall in love,”Showrunner Greg Berlanti Explains How Joey and Pacey Found Love on Dawson’s Creek (October 2015) * The construct of the episode is inspired by the 1999 film Go, and the episode is named after The Longest Day (1962). Music :matter of time | JENNIFER PARSIGNAULT :dawson + mitch arrive at the boat christening :thank you | DIDO :joey talks to jen :miss fortune | EAGLE-EYE CHERRY :pacey runs into andie at the library :mend | JANN ARDEN :jen accidentally tells dawson :in your keeping | JANN ARDEN :joey ends things with pacey Photos 320pj.jpeg Stilllongest.jpeg 320paceyjoey.jpg Epstilllongest.jpeg act I Daypj.png Daylawn.png Dayjen.png Andie.png act II Daygang.png Dayjojen.png Jenjoey.png Daysunset.png Dayjoeyjen.png Dayadvice.png Dayjandie.png Dayjoandie.png Ajlongest.png Dayjd.png act III Daypeeps.png Dayhenry.png Daydawson.png Dayjoey.png act IV Daywill.png Daymcphee.png Daypace.png Daypwa.png Daywacey.png Daydj.png Daypacej.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3